Hey mi amor!
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: ¿Cómo sería revivir los capítulos de Hey Arnold con altas dosis de amor? Ella es arisca, grosera, tímida y apasionada. Él, un eterno enamorado, caballeroso y soñador. ¿Qué es el día a día de una pareja tan dispareja?
1. 24 horas de vida

¿Cómo sería revivir los capítulos de Hey Arnold con altas dosis de amor? Ella es arisca, grosera, tímida y apasionada. Él, un eterno enamorado, caballeroso y soñador. ¿Qué es el día a día de una pareja tan dispareja?

.

.

.

 **24 horas de vida**

— Te apuesto que nadie lo va a olvidar Arnold, deberías calmarte. Es el evento del año, nadie se perdería ese espectáculo.

— No me gusta pensar que es un espectáculo, pero tienes razón.

Un camión del transporte público pasa a su lado, una rubia de ojos azules se asoma por la ventana, el chico no cree que eso esté pasando, debe ser una broma.

— ¡15 horas y 6 minutos para que mueras Arnold!

Hay una mueca indescriptible en ambos chicos, el moreno suspira como aceptando que ella es así, y Arnold se encoje de hombros.

Johannsen extiende una hoja, el rubio la toma y lee: " _Cama individual, despertador, sillón reclinable"_ Una ceja se alza sintiendo que ese momento lo ha vivido, mira a su amigo con cara de incredulidad.

— ¡Ya no lo vas a necesitar después de mañana!

Exclama el moreno con una sonrisa grande y divertida. Y él solo suelta un suspiro ¡Como cambian las cosas con los años!

.

.

.

Gertie, la siempre amable abuela, camina por el pasillo limpiando cada uno de los cuadros familiares que adornan las paredes. Algunos suspiros salen de su anciano cuerpo, hay una nostalgia que la consume hasta las lágrimas, aunque nunca se va a permitir dejarlas fluir porque no es un momento adecuado.

Ve entrar a su nieto, camina con un poco de pesadez, se le ve cansado y abrumado mientras al mismo tiempo ella distingue una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos, se sigue de largo y comienza a subir las escaleras de su cuarto cuando el teléfono suena.

Puki levanta el auricular, y se sonríe. Toma una libreta y repite.

— Kimba no puede contestar pero le daré el mensaje _"10 horas y 30 minutos para que ¿Mueca? ¿Muerda? ¡Muera! Claro y lo subrayo dos veces"_

Arnold escucha fuerte y claro, se estremece. ¡Esa mujer! Mañana pagará por lo que lo está haciendo sufrir esta noche. Apenas se recuesta siente los ojos cerrarse apresurados, el sueño y la pesadez lo consumen, está muy nervioso solo quiere que el tiempo pase volando para que la mañana llegue rápido.

De pronto escucha un ruido afuera, aprieta los ojos con fuerza ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Qué hora es? Mira por la ventana de su alcoba, y allí está ella.

— ¡8 horas y 5 minutos para que mueras Cabeza de balón!

Otra vez con el megáfono, temblando de frío… en definitiva debía estar igual de nerviosa que él, solo que la rubia no es de las que puedan dormir cuando tiene tanta presión encima. No, ella no es normal, su relación no es normal.

Se aclara la garganta mientras asoma su cabeza por el espacio que da a la calle.

— ¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado Helga! Ven a dormir de una buena vez ¡Es la 1 de la madrugada! Mañana nos casamos y no quiero que llegues somnolienta. ¡Sube ya!

.

.

.

 _Estaba repitiendo la serie de Hey Arnold, sintiendo en la primera temporada a una Helga demasiado difícil de tratar, en la segunda temporada una chica demasiado ensimismada y en la 4ta y 5ta a una chica en exceso romántica, desmesurada y con baja autoestima. Muchos capítulos me dejaban con la sensación de que si fuera ella sufriría demasiado. Escondiéndome en los botes de basura, viendo al chico de mis sueños con otra chica, odiándome y al mismo tiempo siendo atento, quedándome en soledad con el hueco en el corazón de una chica poco apreciada por los demás._

 _¿Cómo sería repetir esos capítulos donde ella es odiosa al extremo y él obtuso al máximo pero esta vez más grandes y con más simpatía el uno por el otro? He aquí mi versión de los hechos. ¡Ya me voy!_


	2. Amor de estudiante

Revivir los capítulos de Hey Arnold donde el amor ya no es infructuoso sino un elemento más de la vida diaria de los protagonistas. Este es el capítulo 2 de la temporada 3

.

.

.

 **Amor de estudiante**

La frase que había desatado el caos de las feromonas femeninas fue un _simple "Estoy enamorada de ti"_ dirigidas al chico Arnold Shortman quien llevaba apenas 1 año de haber vuelto de la jungla y ya había cautivado a la joven maestra suplente de la preparatoria 306.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Gerald? ¡Dime qué hacer!

— No tengo idea hermano, tienes la enfermedad.

— ¿Cuál enfermedad?

— ¡Estás enamorado!

— ¡Dime algo que no sepa!

— Pues que la Srita Flerner está enamorada de ti, ¡Qué envidia! ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Creo que 23, nos lleva 5 años ¡Pero esto no puede ser! Ella va a acabar conmigo.

Después de volver de la jungla su misticismo había despertado el interés del sexo opuesto, quienes descubrieron que él era un chico no interesado en el amor, lo que lo volvía una presa irresistible para cazar y ahora después de la confesión de una bella mujer mayor, todas estaban vueltas locas por atraparlo.

¡El rubio no tenía competencia! ¡Y además soltero!

Aunque era un tipo más bien simplón. Pasaba su tiempo libre jugando en el equipo de béisbol y si no estaba con Gerald (quien tenía una novia que le consumía el tiempo), prácticamente volaba de regreso a su casa. Con todo ese revuelo la pregunta que calaba en la mente de todas las jóvenes preparatorianas era _¿Por qué Arnold Shortman no tiene novia?_ Y como no la tiene ¿Quién podría convertirse en ella?

.

.

.

La tarde había caído sobre la preparatoria, la práctica del equipo de béisbol se había cancelado porque la capitana se había retrasado. Gerald recoge su mochila, un tanto fastidiado.

El rubio se recuesta sobre las gradas, y saca un libro de su mochila

— ¡Escucha este poema!

— Viejo me enferman tus poemas ¿Por qué los lees? ¡Ah! No me digas ¡Es por tu enamoramiento!

— ¡Siempre me ha gustado la poesía! Esto no tiene que ver con ella.

— Estás perdido, ya me voy porque Phoebe se molestará si no me apresuro.

El moreno se aleja dejándolo solo, así que él comienza a declamar:

 _Pero qué suave ¿Qué luz se atreve a llegar por tu ventana? Es el este y ella simplemente es el Sol._

Una risa poco agradable irrumpe sus pensamientos, lo sabe. Es ella, porque siempre ha sido _ella._

— ¡Qué ridículo Arnoldo! ¿No irías a decir Miss Fletcher verdad?

— ¿A qué viene ella a la conversación?

— ¡No creerás que he olvidado que te enamoraste de nuestra maestra en 4to grado! Siempre has sido tan patético. Y ahora esa profesora suplente que se te confesó ¡Estás en boca de todos! ¿Sabías?

Arnold Shortman se endereza, se sienta en las gradas viendo a pocos metros a la capitana. Una rubia poco agradable.

— No creo que la poesía sea ridícula.

— Sí claro Camarón con pelos, ni siquiera eres capaz de entenderla como para expresarla con tanto sentimiento.

Arnold finge que no la escucha, no va a ponerse a pelear con la furia de la preparatoria si él sabe de poesía o no. Así que sigue su discurso.

— Además, el alboroto no lo causó la maestra, lo causa que todo el mundo se pregunta porque no tengo novia.

Ella se acerca más a donde él se encuentra, hace una mueca con la boca que parece sarcasmo puro.

— ¡Te preocupas como si fuera el evento del siglo Cabeza de balón!

— ¿No será que estás celosa?

— ¿Celosa yo? ¡No me hagas reír!

— Bien, tal vez la próxima vez deba recitar la poesía de ciertos libros rosas que tengo en mi habitación y confesar que mi novia no quiere decir que estamos saliendo ¿Cómo suena eso?

Helga G. Pataki lo empuja de nueva cuenta a las gradas, y lo calla con un beso. Él se deja guiar en el juego.

Tal vez Gerald tenía razón, él estaba **enfermo de amor.**


	3. Arnold & Lila

Arnold y Lila

Lila toma su mano y él en el acto la retira casi por instinto. Sonríe amable porque él es amable, no había duda. Pero no podía con eso.

— Sé que te ignoré por tanto tiempo Arnold, pero hora que sé el profundo sentimiento que tienes hacia mí pienso que lo nuestro tiene futuro.

Ella sonreía dulce, coqueta. Su cabello tenía el aire de absoluta feminidad. Ella, la señorita perfección tal vez era demasiado perfecta. La comparaba sin remedio con aquello que no salía de su mente: ojos azules y cabellos de oro.

— La verdad Lila, creo que te has confundido. Yo no he dejado ninguna carta en tu mochila.

La pelirroja palidece.

— Pero yo pensé que tú… viene firmada por ti y es tan intensa que yo...

Él agacha la mirada, uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, porque además sonaba a deja vú. La joven pide disculpas y se levanta de la banca apresurada desapareciendo dentro del campus. El chico suspira, se encamina hacia donde _ella_ esta.

La rubia permanece oculta, detrás de uno de los antiguos edificios de la universidad.

— Oh Arnold tan discriminante, tan paciente y juicioso. Despreciando a la chica de oro para darle sus afectos a una menos hermosa pero tal vez en otro sentido más bella. O más lista o la más macha, pero con primitiva belleza gracia y encanto, trágicamente no observada ni apreciada. Alguien como…

Él, que ya conocía todos sus escondites, se aclaró la voz, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese monólogo. La mezcla entre la risa, la ternura y las ganas de besarla se le desbordaban.

— Helga G Pataki brillo de mi existencia, amor oculto de mi tortuoso corazón, si solo supieras mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti y supieras lo que verdaderamente sientes hacia mí. Me puedo imaginar solo por un breve, un loco momento fuera verdad. ¡Llámenme loco! Pero atrevido.

Ella se gira furiosa, con la cara roja como la sangre. Quiere hacer una rabieta pero Arnold aprisiona sus brazos contra la pared. Su mirada verde intensa se clava en las lagunas de sus ojos.

— ¡Cómo pudiste Pataki! Firmar una carta con mi nombre y semejante poema dentro.

— ¡Entré en pánico animal! Te la escribí a ti pero más personas entraron al aula, debí dejarla caer en su mochila por error.

— Sería más fácil que dijeras que nos amamos y punto. Así nada se prestaría a mal entendidos.

Ella hace un mohín lo jala del cuello y lo besa, no va a admitirlo nunca pero temió que la pelirroja lo confundiera de lo que sentía por ella, sus inseguridades siguen saliendo a flote.

— ¿Te ha pasado que amas demasiado a alguien pero sientes que ella no lo nota? — El corazón se le paraliza por un par de segundos al escuchar la voz del hombre, está segura llorará. Solo asiente. — Te amo con locura Helga, ya acéptalo.


	4. La pócima mágica

.

 **La pócima mágica**

Son las 3 de la tarde y Arnold Shortman sigue mirando el libro en la biblioteca. Refunfuña, mira a un lado, regresa la mirada al libro, vuelve a hacerlo. Nada, ella no lo mira.

— Esta vez Helga Pataki la trae en contra tuya en especial ¿no Arnie?

Su mejor amigo aparece en el pasillo. Toma un libro del estante como no prestando más atención a lo que pasa.

— No sé por qué, solo trato de ignorarla.

Contesta un poco molesto, camina hacia la mesa, retrocede. Se muerte el dedo pulgar y vuelve su mirada a los libros, pero Gerald sabe que los mira sin mirar.

El moreno asoma su cabeza a la mesa, es Helga. Suspira, siempre tiene que ser ella. Faltan solo un par de meses para que terminen los estudios universitarios. ¿Hasta cuándo su amigo se seguirá comportando como un niño?

Arnold le dirige la mirada a la mesa de la rubia. Sigue animada, conversa con Brainy sobre un libro, él se decide. Aprieta los puños, toma el primer libro que encuentra y se acerca a la mesa, jala una silla y se sienta en ella haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

Gerald fascinado por la situación le acompaña y se sienta a su lado. Helga deja de conversar, toma sus libros y los ordena.

— Oh mira Brainy, es Arnold, tan normal, tan promedio… chico común.

La rubia le sonríe a su amigo de lentes y sin mirar al rubio se levanta y se va, Brainy detrás de ella.

— No sé por qué pero no parece estar funcionando.

Suelta el moreno divirtiéndose.

— Pero al menos aún conservo mi dignidad

Dice Shortman mientras una sonrisa triunfadora aparece en su rostro.

—Lo que tú digas viejo

.

.

.

.

— Así que quieres una pócima mágica.

Arnold está decidido a comprar, tiene el dinero en la mano, la mirada convencida y la entereza de estar haciendo bien las cosas.

— Viejo, esta es la peor idea que has tenido. Si Helga está ignorándote no creo que la solución sea comprar una pócima mágica. ¿Qué tienes 9 años para creer en esto?

Madam Blanchart alza una ceja, ella ya estaba preparando la pócima. Una pizca de dulzura y maldad aparece en sus labios.

— ¿Helga, una chica rubia de una ceja?

Gerald se sorprende ante el reconocimiento inmediato de parte de una charlatana de pócimas. De pronto lo piensa… Su mejor amigo y la chica de la que él estaba enamorado, eran igual de idiotas para ser timados por la misma mujer.

— ¡Sí ella! ¿La conoce?

— Linda chica, loca como una cabra. Te haré una pócima especial, pero costará 35 dólares.

— ¡Démela!

El moreno se golpea contra la mesa. De pronto no soportaba la forma tan obtusa de ser de Arnold, metragocualquiercuento Shortman.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es esto la Inquisición Española?

— Cálmate Helga, solo te digo que Mantecado fue a comprar una pócima mágica para que te vuelvas a enamorar de él, por Gerald se pregunta qué fue lo que te hizo para que lo estés ignorando.

Phoebe suelta rísitas mal disimuladas mientras ve a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro en la cafetería de su universidad.

— Su pócima se llama DISCULPA. ¡Eso es todo lo que quiero! ¿Además cómo va a creerse esas tonterías de Madam Blanchart?

— ¿Te recuerdo que tú pagaste 10 dólares por una pócima de desamor?

— Phoebe…

— Lo siento, olvidando… ¿Y si decides jugarle una broma? ¿Qué tal si de verdad finges que la pócima funciona?

Helga lo medita unos segundos, los años que Phoebe ha salido con Gerald la han vuelto más traviesa. Una sonrisa sarcástica se le dibuja en los labios. Si Arnold quiere jugar, ella jugará…

.

.

.

.

Este tendrá continuación ~


	5. Amnesia

Amensia

.

.

Helga lo observa desde el patio de la institución, aprieta los dientes al saberlo tan servicial, al considerarlo tan dedicado a cualquier persona que acuda a él por su ayuda. Pero a ella la puede borrar de su mente.

Primero fue Rhonda, ¡oh! la dulce y siempre confiable Wellington. La princesa no podía caminar bajo la lluvia porque su ropa se lava en seco y el rubio le acompañó con su paraguas, luego un par de tontos en la cafetería que no saben abrir una mísera puerta y la gota que derramó el vaso fue Harold.

¿Cómo fue posible que Arnold, _su Arnold_ , prefiriese cancelar su cita por acompañar al gordinflón?

Le había demostrado que estaba enojada con él desde hacía días y lo único que su zopenco novio pensó, fue en comprar una pócima de amor. ¿Dónde quedaba su exaltación del bien?

— Arnold es un ser humano despreocupado, es un zopenco detestable e insoportable, lo desprecio… pero aun así como lo adoro, Arnold tan benevolente y preocupado para con los otros y aun así como quisiera que te compraras un boleto de ida a la galaxia más lejana. Arnold tan orgulloso de su buena voluntad… mosca muerta, es tan hipócrita de su parte mostrar preocupación por todo el mundo y apenas notar que yo existo si tan solo mostrara un poco de caridad hacia mí, si solo pudiera ponerme algo de atención una vez en su vida, si tan solo…

.

.

.

.

Arnold Shortman no sabe lo que hace, antes jamás hubiera osado utilizar un hechizo de amor para atraer a ninguna de las chicas de las que gustó. Pero sabe, que con Helga G. Pataki todo es tan diferente, todo es tan loco que él mismo se ve atrapado en un remolino del que no puede salir.

Le ha vertido la pócima en la soda que le ha entregado, aunque ella apenas lo miró. Durante los últimos días no ha podido descifrar qué tiene tan molesta a su novia, se aleja de ella pero la mira a la distancia. La rubia está hablando a los 4 vientos, seguro se queja aunque él no logra saber qué dice.

De pronto se desploma en el suelo. Un mini infarto se siente en el pecho del chico quien corre hacia ella, la levanta desde los hombros y la mira afligido.

— ¡Helga! ¿Puedes oírme?

— ¿Quién es Helga?

Sonríe la chica, con la cara perdida en el universo.

— ¡Tú eres Helga!

— Helga es un bonito nombre… ojalá fuera mío.

Un chico arribó pronto al lugar, era Stinky Peterson. Parecía volver del laboratorio donde experimentaba sobre hortalizas.

— ¡Dios mío! Helga parece haber vuelto a aquella vez que perdió la memoria y actuó como una chica tonta y hueca. ¿Quieres que te ayude Arnold?

El mencionado está perdido en su trance. Cierto, y si su tonta opción de darle una pócima dejase a su novia amnésica ¿Qué haría él?

— No te preocupes, yo estaré con ella, tal vez vayamos al doctor.

— ¿Estás bien Helga? — preguntó el alto chico.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien! — La rubia se puso de pie, se acarició la cabeza consecuencia del golpe, pero en general parecía estar bien — recuerdo que tengo un novio ¿Acaso eres tú?

Peterson, primer novio oficial de Helga Pataki, y por obvias razones su primer amor no correspondido, enrojece hasta las orejas. Arnold hace una mueca que intenta disimular pero no sabe si está siendo muy obvio. Se golpea mentalmente recordando cosas… cosas que ahora no vienen al caso, el novio de Helga es él. Solo él.

— Ah…yo — tartamudea el campirano joven.

— No te preocupes Helga, él no es tu novio pero por ahora puedo ser yo el que te lleve a casa para que descanses.

Ella abre sus ojos azules con sorpresa, una sonrisa se aparece en su rostro y se lanza al cuello del chico dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso fugaz y sorpresivo. Stinky mira reaccionando a una velocidad lenta y maldiciéndose por no haber dicho que sí rápido. ¡Grata sorpresa la que se hubiese llevado!

— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

— ¡Arnold! — Exclama sorprendido el rubio, definitiva, su novia no estaba bien.

— ¡Bien Alfredo! Llévame a casa.

Los ojos verdes de Shortman giraron con fastidio. Él y sus ideas ¿Por qué Gerald no lo detuvo? Seguro esa mujer de las pócimas confundió los botes y le dio el equivocado, el chico se muerde el labio preocupado por saber cómo volverla a la normalidad, de pronto se da cuenta que su chica no está.

Se gira para encontrarla camino a las aulas.

— Helga ¿A dónde vas?

— No lo sé Archivaldo, mis piernas se giraron hacia aquí.

Archivaldo, es decir, Shortman suspira y la acompaña al aula. No sabe qué recuerda y qué no así que lo mejor es mantenerla bajo observación. Llegan al aula donde los asientos se disponen en largas filas, Rhonda Wellington se atraviesa entre ambos y se sienta junto al chico.

— ¿Por qué te sientas junto a Alfred?

Exclama Helga haciendo un mohín que deja a todos impactados, Alfred suda frío. Rhonda no comprende. Antes de que pueda seguir pronunciando palabras, ella repite.

— ¿Alfred no estás cuidándome a mí? ¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Préstame atención!

— ¿Qué comiste Pataki? Tú y Arnold ni siquiera se hablan.

— Perdona Rhonda, parece que Helga volvió a perder la memoria otra vez por mi culpa.

— ¡No puede ser! — La chica de larga cabellera negra se levanta del asiento y mira a los ojos a Helga quien ni siquiera parpadea — Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida puedes dejarla amnésica?

— Creo que mejor iré a dejarla a su casa.

Arnold se levanta sin soportar más el asunto y toma a Helga de la muñeca sacándola del edificio, aunque ella pone resistencia. Avanzan hasta salir del campus, sin decir palabra. De pronto ella comienza a llorar y él ahora entra en pánico excesivo.

— ¡Estás enojado conmigo verdad Archivaldo!

— ¡Que es Arnold Helga! No estoy enojado contigo… estoy enojado conmigo por… por…

— ¿Por?

— ¡Es raro verlos juntos! — exclama una voz haciéndolos brincar, Lila, hay Lila. — ¡No me digan! ¿Por fin confesarán a todos que están….?

Arnold apenas y llega a taparle la boca, su campirana amiga siempre fangirleando.

— ¡No la toques! — suelta su rubia, dejando a Lila fría de la sorpresa. — Solo puedes tocarme a mí Archivaldo.

— ¿Archivaldo? — se pregunta ella, anonadada. No sabe si por el nombre o por una muestra evidente de celos de Helga.

— ¡Larga historia Lila! Te contaré mañana.

— ¡Tienes que contarme! Oh por Dios, Helga mostrando celos. ¿Por qué no tomé una foto de este momento? — se lamenta la chica de coletas pelirrojas.

.

.

.

.

Arnold arropa a su novia en su cama. Le duele la cabeza y no sabe ni por donde comenzar, la rubia lo mira con sus ojos azules como el mar y él tiene ganas de besarla, pero le está consumiendo la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto.

Se sienta en la piecera de la cama mientras Helga juega y abraza su almohada.

— Perdóname Helga.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Archivaldo?

— ¡Arnold! — grita como para sí, tomándole las manos con amor — Helga perdóname, no sabía cómo hacer para contentarte y compré una pócima de amor ¡Y mira cómo te ha puesto! Soy un gran idiota… yo solo debí decirte que lo sentí, perdón por cancelar nuestra cita. A veces quisiera que dependieras más de mí, que no fueras siempre tan autosuficiente y me pidieras ayuda… quería darte celos pero creo que metí la pata; voy a solucionarlo solo espera…

De pronto la risa de ella no es contenible y estalla en carcajadas.

— Hel…

— ¡No puedo creerlo Archivaldo! Me recuperé… — la chica sigue ahogándose en risas — eso era todo lo que quería una estúpida disculpa de parte de tu tonta cabeza de balón.

— ¡Estabas fingiendo!... que cruel has sido, pero me lo merezco — hizo una pausa — entonces lo de hace un momento…

— Celos verdaderos — exclama ella escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada con un sonrojo declarado — claro que quiero depender de ti tonto, claro que siento celos ¡Es obvio! Pero soy Helga Pataki, no iba a decírtelo francamente.

Él se rinde y la abraza, da igual qué métodos usara, su novia era terrible. La besa despacio, adora sentirla y está seguro eso no cambiará. Tiene que aprender a enfrentar sus problemas y no actuar como esta vez, pócima, amnesia, cuanta estupidez, además qué gran actriz es Helga comportándose como hacía 10 años… espera.

— Helga — dice alejándose de sus labios — hace 10 años…

— Oh claro, esto también fue fingido. Solo quería…

— ¿Lo fingiste? ¡Eres malvada! ¿Sabes cuán mal me sentí por haberte golpeado con esa pelota?

— ¡No me prestabas atención tonto! Además debiste ver tu cara de culpabilidad ¡De lo mejor!

— Pudiste decírmelo, no recurrir a hacerme sentir miserable durante 2 días.

— Bueno, no diré que no te lo merecías.

El rubio toma sus cosas y sale dando un portazo.

— ¡Piensa en lo que me hiciste Helga G Pataki! Reflexiona sobre tus hechos y además me debes 35 dólares.

La rubia escucha como baja las escaleras y también cierra de portazo la puerta principal. ¿Pero quién se enoja por algo que sucedió hace 10 años? Ups, ella tampoco es quien para hablar de eso. La sensación de haber hecho todo lo que quería hoy, vale cualquier enojo. Bueno, mañana pensará en cómo contentar al tonto cabeza de balón.

.

.

.


	6. Operación contra Ruth

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Operación contra Ruth**_

Gerald lo jala con fuerza, hay una luz en su mirada, esa sutileza expectante.

— Oye Arnold ¡Mira esto! están poniendo el festival anual del queso.

El joven rubio ve con majestuosidad como colocan todo en su lugar, el terreno se va llenando de todos los puestos y el corazón se le detiene por escasos milisegundos, incluso se le dificulta respirar. Y es que en su mirada aparece ella.

El moreno amigo que lo acompaña dirige sus ojos hacia la chica, la ve y regresa a ver a su embobado amigo. Suspira con fuerza ¿Arnold podría no vivir enamorado del amor?

.

.

.

Al otro lado del terreno, junto a los puestos de comida un par de amigas se debaten entre llevar algo de queso para sus familias o dejarlo para después.

— Phoebe ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?

— De acuerdo a la tradición del festival, el queso suizo es una ventana al alma, si giras 3 veces, contienes el aliento y miras por un hoyo, verás el verdadero amor.

Helga toma con agresividad la laja de queso, contiene el aliento, gira tres veces… pero se resiste a mirar por el agujero. De pronto todas las sensaciones se le atoran en la garganta. Unas ganas de llorar la aprisionan, son los recuerdos que le golpean la mente. Recuerdos dolorosos relacionados al estúpido queso y su festival.

Por fin, repitiéndose a sí misma que no es ya esa niña de 9 años, mira por el orificio. Lo que ve hace que le resbale una lágrima, de esas que tal vez no debieron salir. Arnold Shortman, parado a lo lejos, con la mirada extraviada en la nada, cuando de pronto siente que sus ojos chocan con los suyos.

Y ella conoce esa mirada.

— Es la mirada del amor.

Exclama sintiendo el pequeño deja vú. Lo ve acercarse y recuerda, porque siempre recuerda cuando se trata de ese maldito festival, y el miedo la inunda. No tiene el coraje, no ahora.

La horrible imagen de él pasando de largo y dirigiendo esa mirada a otra mujer, se le repite una y otra vez.

Recordar las veces que ella pensaba que tal vez ahora sus verdes ojos serían tragados por los propios en el mar de amor que le consumía el alma, pero cada maldito festival tenía que soportar la sensación de soledad, de tristeza… de carencia. Carencia de amor propio y de gente que la amara.

Verse a sí misma consumida por los celos, por la luz de un festival que se termina con su corazón roto, una vez más.

Sabe que era una masoquista, sabe que en esos momentos se lastimaba a sí misma persiguiendo a un chico que no la vería, que jamás dejaría sus verdes ojos fijos en su alma.

Estruja el queso y sale corriendo con Phoebe detrás de ella.

.

.

.

Llega la noche, dos amigos caminan hacia la plaza iluminada por todo el alboroto que causa el festival.

— Es el destino Gerald, hoy en el parque yo la veré y ella me verá y en ese instante sabrá que es el destino. Yo y ella.

Gerald rueda los ojos. Siente que esto lo ha vivido antes, pero no recuerda cómo o dónde pasó. Prefiere no estresarse más y permanece jugando en uno de los pocos puestos donde aún se le permiten jugar a un hombre de su edad.

Después de un rato gira buscando al rubio, quien mira de frente un espejo, serio. Sin parpadear, conteniendo la respiración, hablando consigo mismo.

— ¿Cómo estás? Siempre te he amado, aunque he sido un tonto… Sí, siempre te he amado, aunque he sido un tonto… siempre te he amado aunque he sido un tonto.

— ¡Viejo! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

— No puedo olvidar la primera línea Gerald, me tardé todo el día preparándola.

El hormigueo de jugar con su frágil amigo se apodera de él. Se voltea, actuando sorprendido para dejar salir la frase que pondrá a Shortman en estado de alerta.

— ¡Mira ahí está!

Arnold pega un grito mientras en un impulso brinca hacía atrás y se golpea contra la pared, Gerald casi se ríe en una sonora carcajada, pero recuerda que es un momento importante y se tapa la boca.

— Creo que está enfermo. — Exclama como para sí — Arnie, sé directo. Acércate a ella y solo díselo viejo, ya tranquilízate.

— ¿Y si no me toca con ella?

— ¡Oh vamos hombre! Ya las contamos, te subirás con ella.

— Bien, iré, me acercaré y le diré — comenta él, caminando en la dirección indicada — ¡Dios! ¿Qué dije que le diría?

— ¡Tus sentimientos viejo!

Suspira frustrado el moreno, sin saber que en tan solo un par de años se verá en la misma situación, tal vez incluso, más nervioso.

.

.

.

.

— ¡A un lado hermana!

Helga está sorprendida por la forma en que su pacífica amiga asiática ha empujado a una joven, y luego como ella ha sido arrojada a uno de los botes de cisne del túnel del amor. _¿Túnel del amor?_ Repara en su mente ¿Cómo diablos había acabado ahí si supuestamente pasearían en el cuarto de espejos? Mira a su amiga y esta le guiña un ojo, Helga siente el aroma de él y los nervios se le crispan cuando el bote comienza a avanzar. No se gira a verlo.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo Cabeza de balón? Recuerdo perfectamente decirte que jamás vendría a un festival del queso contigo.

— Lo sé, viniste con Phoebe. Y misteriosamente has terminado en este bote conmigo, al final ¿No es cosa del azar que estemos en el mismo bote?

Ella siente que la sangre se le alborota, y es consciente de que su cuerpo reacciona para protegerse, porque verse en ese bote es un chiste de mal gusto. Porque no puede evitar recordar lo desesperada que estuvo alguna vez de subir con él, lo triste y estúpida que se siente por haber intentado con desespero ser amada, sabiendo que Shortman no la veía como ella a él.

— ¿Qué planeas? Insististe mucho para esto y aunque me negué, has usado a mi amiga para subirte conmigo a este tonto bote.

— Mirando el túnel… ¿No sientes que ahora es mucho más pequeño?

Helga se sorprende por la pregunta, mira a su alrededor y en efecto, nota el lugar más pequeño. De inmediato reconoce que no es el espacio, es ella… son ellos. Han crecido, los 9 años están tan lejos que parecen una vieja anécdota. Siente que se le oprime el pecho, ha insistido en que ese lugar era malo para su corazón cuando bien podía hacer nuevos recuerdos y dejar de atormentarse con su pasado.

— Nosotros somos más grandes bobo.

— Y aun así ¿No sientes que sigue siendo mágico? — la rubia no responde, pero deja de cruzar sus brazos y suaviza su mirada, Arnold tiene el corazón disparado, late sin control y tiene miedo de un infarto. Respira lento para seguir hablando — Hemos crecido mucho Helga, somos esos niños de 9 años que tenían la cabeza en tantos lados y al mismo tiempo somos otros, nuestra historia es más complicada, nuestros sentimientos más profundos… nuestras heridas más cicatrizadas.

La rubia suspira, _heridas_ , palabra que le golpea los ojos y la hace querer llorar. Ella solo ve heridas en ese festival, en ese bote, en esa caverna falsa llena de estrellas plásticas relucientes, en el agua cristalina que ahora solo la refleja a ella y a él.

— Lo sé, por eso no comprendo por qué me has traído a este lugar al que sabes asocio con tantas cicatrices en mi infancia. No las desconoces, te he dejado entrar a lo profundo de mí ser… ¿Por qué buscas recordármelo?

— Busco crear más recuerdos contigo Helga — él toma las manos de la rubia, la hace mirarlo a los ojos por vez primera en la noche, ella respinga porque en la intensidad de los jades ojos de Shortman, ella nota que él está viendo su alma. Se estremece y quiere soltarse, quiere huir como hizo en la mañana, quiere arrojarse al agua como cuando tenía 9 años… pero ya no los tiene, y ha de aceptarlo — Sé que no fui el tipo más inteligente y perspicaz, sé que te lastimé, sé que profundicé cicatrices que tu familia te dejó. No quiero recordártelo, quiero que ambos comencemos a escribir nuevas memorias, que esos lugares donde creaste dolorosos sentimientos, puedan convertirse en sensaciones agradables, de esas que vuelvan tus emociones.

Pataki se suelta de sus manos, se muerde el labio y se frota el brazo nerviosa. No es tan tonta como para no reconocer que algo trama Arnold, y jura que si es lo que ella piensa… no podrá resistirse.

— Sé que no crees que el amor es una transacción, ni que se trate de un contrato… sé que tus ideas son rebeldes, altaneras, tu forma de entender al mundo sobrepasa lo que cualquier mujer de tu edad sostiene. Por eso tengo miedo, un terror que se mezcla con emoción… ¿Helga Geraldine Pataki, Miss G, te casarías conmigo?

Ve el anillo que él le entrega, nota el brillo de su mirada y reconoce que esa es la mirada del amor. Percibe el temblor de las manos de Arnold, _su Arnold_. Lo sabe igual de nervioso, de temeroso, de conmovido y de enamorado que ella.

Y solo llora, las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos. Y se odia, y odia a todos. Y lo ama. Y se ama. Y sabe que ahora es el momento en que pueden con firmeza comenzar un proyecto de vida juntos. Pero sigue llorando, porque no sabe poner en palabras lo que su corazón siente, lo que su mente procesa.

Asiente con la cabeza, mientras toma con temblor el anillo. Arnold la abraza, y ella sabe que él llora también. Y ve el túnel terminar, la luz de la salida está cada vez más cerca, los ojos arden, la mirada se pierde, el verde se funde con el azul.

Y qué importan las estrellas, y de qué vale el apretado bote ya no apto para su edad, y qué vale lo que ya pasó en ese festival, qué vale si no más que la oportunidad de sobrescribir una nueva historia.

— Gracias por dejarme ser tu familia Helga. Gracias.

— ¿No es todo un honor Arnoldo?

— Lo es

Jura el chico besando su cabello, y ella solo puede pensar que esta vez, con seguridad, no dejará a Arnold volver a subir a ese estúpido túnel… no sin ella.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por todos sus reviews. En verdad los aprecio mucho. Perdonen no contestar, pero es que no me da el tiempo, pero créanme cada uno lo leo y me anima a continuar.


	7. Helga lo dice todo

.

 **Helga lo dice todo.**

.

.

Lo que salió fue como un grito de guerra, algo así como un espartano sonrojado. Golpeó con las palmas la mesa, mientras dirigía sus ojos a la chica de vestido rosa. Ella dio un salto y un _HIP_ salió de sus labios, seguro por el nervio. Se sostuvo del filo de la mesa de manteles blancos y él pudo jurar se puso pálida.

— Debí haber escuchado mal.

Sid tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, miraba a un lado y a otro viendo la reacción de los demás. Nadie lo vio venir, nadie. Y era tal el impacto que el helado comenzaba a derretirse y ninguna persona movió un músculo.

Stinky Petterson pasó saliva con una dureza poco creíble, su cara se tornó roja como la sopa que yacía en el plato y no sabía dónde esconder su mirada porque no podía enfrentar a Arnold así, no ahora. Claro que podía reclamar, decir que no sabía nada y que no era su culpa ¿Pero de verdad serviría? ¿Y quién curaría su corazón adolorido? Y si hubiera predicho lo que vendría después se habría asegurado de no abrir la boca.

Harold dejó caer la cuchara de helado en su pantalón y ni siquiera reparó en ello, aunque seguro Patty lo reprendería.

La señora Vittelo que arreglaba uno de los centros de mesa descolocados se giró asombrada pero no lo suficiente pues al final desde tiempo atrás lo sospechaba, el señor Martyn Green sonrío como si todo el tiempo lo hubiera sabido y eso crispó los nervios de Helga.

— Estás bromeando Arnold.

El alto hombre se jugaba el cabello nervioso, había roto el silencio incómodo que se instaló en todo el lugar, Stinky quería que Arnold dijera que era una broma, una mentira o que tal vez era algo pasajero, un sentimiento nuevo que lo estaba confundiendo. Lo miraba con inseguridad, no podía sostener los ojos verdes del joven a quien tenía enfrente con un rubor apenas perceptible.

Como no hubo respuesta y él no podía quitarse la presión de encima lo tuvo que hacer.

— ¿Es una mentira verdad Helga?

La chica se levantó de su mesa, Phoebe la miró sorprendida y gesticuló una sonrisa de satisfacción, por su parte Arnold sintió las piernas temblar, todo lo que había provocado su escena de celos. Seguro sería asesinado por la rubia y no era para menos. Después de esconder su relación por más de 8 años ahora él había soltado así como así todo.

Y tenía que admitirlo, estar escuchando a Stinky (primer novio oficial de Helga) — volvió a morderse el labio por recordar lo que no venía al caso — hablando de lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido entallado (que él había ayudado a escoger) y lo maravillosa que sería verla vestida de novia (Algo que él lograría próximamente) le había impacientado, pero lo que ya no toleró su paciencia fue cuando Petterson sugirió en la mesa invitarla a la siguiente pieza y robarle un beso.

Y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo también debía confesar que tomó la oportunidad para gritar a todos que él era el novio de Helga ¡ÉL! Nadie más y es que ya estaba harto de mantenerlo en silencio.

— Sí es verdad, el cabeza de balón y yo estamos saliendo.

Con la sentencia de la dama rubia ahora sí Berman no pudo articular más palabra, miró a Arnold quien tenía los ojos verdes perdidos en la chica como si jamás la hubiera visto o como si ella nunca lo hubiera atormentado a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Tú y esa loca? — Harold sintió el codazo de Patty quien aún en su vestido de novia se permitía bastante movilidad — ¿Seguro que no es el síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿O el efecto del puente colgante?

— ¡No seas idiota Berman!

— Helga y yo tenemos una relación ¿Es eso difícil de creer?

— Pero seguro es algo que pasará ¿No creen? Quiero decir, es casi increíble me imagino que es una de esas cosas que uno piensa que no van a suceder.

Stinky sintió el dolor en el pecho, buscaba aún una salida, una esperanza de que aquello fuera una anécdota graciosa en unos meses "¿Recuerdas cuando Arnold dijo que estaba enamorado de Helga a la mitad de la fiesta de Patty? Jajaja sí que fue gracioso como era de esperarse se acabó pronto"

Sí así tenía que ser ¿Verdad? Y es que aunque lento su cabeza comenzaba a conectar todas esas situaciones donde notó algo extraño en ambos, donde si hubiera sido más inteligente hubiera sospechado, donde si hubiera sido perspicaz hubiera visto amor y celos.

— No creo, de hecho el próximo mes les haremos llegar las invitaciones a la boda. Para su información estamos muy enamorados — Un rubor le cubrió la cara, pensó que tartamudearía pero G. Pataki incluso siendo romántica tenía que asegurarse de mantenerse firme en sus decisiones, era la macha de la relación, por lo menos de forma pública — Yo estoy enserio enamorada de Arnold Shortman ¿Contentos?

Arnold estaba emocionado, se le notó en la brillante mirada que sus ojos despertaron y es que aunque ella le había dado el sí hacía meses aún no le aseguraba una fecha ni cuándo hacerlo público y ahora **Helga lo había dicho todo**. Se volteó emocionado, no logrando controlarse y la jaló de la cintura mientras la besaba con una alegría que se desbordaba.

Nadie movió un músculo… era demasiado para todos. Phoebe se levantó y aplaudió seguida de la Gran Patty y Lila, las únicas que tenían conocimiento del asunto. Gerald suspiró y miró a su chica desde su mesa, se aseguraría de anunciar su compromiso en la boda de su mejor amigo de una forma más normal y tranquila.

Seguro el compromiso de Helga y Arnold sería el evento del año así que planeó su boda para el próximo. No compartiría las noticias con esa pareja dispareja que aún seguía besándose como si el mundo se les estuviera terminando.

.

.

.

.

 _Y bien, ahora sí creo que daré por terminado este compilado de OS, la verdad que me gusta hacerlos jaja me divierto. Lo valoraré mucho porque tengo otros pendientes y así. Entre ellos Jade: la nada azul. Ojalá le echen un ojito._

 _Esta semana por fin me título y tengo la cabeza en otro lado, si les gustan aún, no duden en dejarme review e intentaré seguir subiendo otros capítulos. Gracias a todos y feliz 2017._


End file.
